


The Trying and Reaching and Failing

by thebeautifulmushroom



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: :), F/F, I tried writing fluff, M/M, No Smut, Ok I lied, Sorry Not Sorry, hope y'all like it, i refuse to write smut, i ship them so much, it didn't work, minor mitz, mostly skimmons, so do chloe and elizabeth, so here's some angst, the ending is relatively fluffy, the title is a reference to the half of it, y'all aren't ready for that conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeautifulmushroom/pseuds/thebeautifulmushroom
Summary: Daisy was so sure that FitzSimmons was meant to be. She even managed to get them to go on a date together. So why does she feel so weird? And why does her mind always travel to Simmons, who is literally a walking cardigan with eyes that you could just get lost in and a smile that makes everyone around her happy too, and ultimate beauty achieved without even trying-"Crap."
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

Daisy bit back a smile as she watched Fitz stumble over the countertop, cheeks bright red before his partner. Simmons only smiled, pushing back a strand of chestnut hair behind her ear. These adorable idiots. All Daisy had to do was get them on a date somehow, and they’d finally realize the mutual feelings. The real question was, how in the world was she going to do that. There’s no way that either of them would believe that they were going on a blind date, nor could she trick both of them into getting locked in a room together (as cool as that might sound). No, she had to go the sneaky way. With a twinkle in her eye and a smirk on her lips, Daisy realized what she had to do. 

\----------

“So you’re telling me that Jemma has a crush on me, so I should ask her out?” Fitz asked, question marks written across his face. Daisy hadn’t planned on convincing him so soon, and at this point she was just winging it, hoping that it’ll work.  
“Of course! Have you seen the way she looks at you? It’s undeniable.”  
“O-okay, I guess. If you say so.”  
“I know so, buddy,” Daisy said with a slap on his back. “It’s gonna be great.” With that Daisy strode out of the lab, a triumphant grin plastered on her face. This might actually work.

\----------

Daisy felt the air rush from her lungs as May slammed her on the mat, a glint of pride in the SO’s eyes yet with a face still completely expressionless. “I think someone’s looking for you” she said, nodding towards the familiar cardigan standing at the door. With all the strength she could muster, Daisy heaved herself off the ground and took a swig from her water bottle before jogging over to Simmons with the hint of a smile.  
“What’s up, Jems?”  
“I don’t mean to bother you, but something weird just happened. Fitz asked me out?” Simmons whispered, not sure what to expect. Now Daisy was full-on grinning, something mysterious in her deep brown eyes.  
“Whaaaaat? No way, that’s crazy! What do you think you should do?”  
“Go out with him I guess? What else can I do?” Simmons replied, noting a certain impatient-looking Agent May in the background. “You should probably get back to training. Thanks for the advice,” Simmons said as she slipped out the door and into the dimly lit hallway, uncertain of just what might be ahead. 

\----------

Daisy didn’t want to intrude. Then again, she was the one who set them up. Then again, they probably want privacy. Then again, she works for a spy organization. They won’t even know she’s there. With that in mind, Daisy slipped into one of the booths near the door, suddenly invested in the daily news feed on her phone as the couple was seated near the middle of the restaurant. Luckily for her, Fitz had recently finished on a device that allowed her to hear sounds from even a mile away. This was so totally gonna work.

\----------

“This is Tremors coming in to Mack, do you copy? Operation FitzSimmons is a no-go, I repeat: operation FitzSimmons is a no-go. We are on the entrées now and no sparks have flown. This is bad. I repeat: this is very very bad.” Daisy glanced nervously at the couple, who were chatting like old friends. That was the problem. They were old friends. “It seems that FitzSimmons has inadvertently friendzoned each other,” Daisy whispered into the comms in her ear. “Mack, what do we do?” She had been so sure that this plan would work. Fitz and Simmons were meant for each other. Weren’t they?

\----------

The ride back to base had been quiet, which meant all the more times for Daisy’s fears to manifest. What went wrong? Fitz was so smart and charming, and Simmons, well, was Simmons. Literally a walking cardigan, with eyes that you could just get lost in and a smile that makes everyone around her happy too and ultimate beauty achieved without even trying-  
“Well shit,” Daisy whispered to herself as she slumped onto her bed. “I am in love with Jemma Simmons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm still pretty new to Ao3 as well as the AoS fandom, so comment below if you like it or have any suggestions/thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simmons' point of view

Fitz was like a brother. A kind, funny, charming brother with beautiful sapphire eyes and a knack for being selfless to the point of stupidity. Needless to say, when he asked Simmons out she was more than a little surprised. She thought they were on the same page when it came to friendship. Weren’t they? Then again, maybe he’s asking her out on a platonic date? Just the normal scientific babble but with the presence of candles and fancy menus. That’s what this’ll be, Simmons figured. A date for friends. Couldn’t hurt, right? With a sigh she headed towards the training room with questions for the one person she could count on for advice.

\----------

Halfway out the door and Simmons already forgot whatever information she got from Daisy. To be honest the inhuman sounded funny, like she was hiding something, but Jemma was too preoccupied with whatever was going on to care. Leopold Fitz, the guy who she’s been friends with for years asked her out. And she said yes. This was some kind of shitshow. What would she even wear? Why was she even wondering what she would wear? She slipped into the bathroom and glimpsed herself in the mirror, wide hazel eyes staring back at her. Why does everything have to be so hard? Life would be so much easier if it went along a simple algorithm, where you would have to not know what to do ever again. She would never have to worry about best friends asking her out or the inhumanly attractive woman who can literally cause earthquakes with her hands being so close to her, with the brownest of eyes and warmest of smiles. This literal superhero who giggles at even the cheesiest of puns and never fails to make you laugh too. Looking back up at the mirror, her face brightened as everything became agonizingly clear. Simmons was in love with Daisy freaking Johnson. “Well that certainly makes things interesting,” she muttered to herself with a pained smile, walking out of the bathroom with a fear of what exactly was ahead of her. All she knew was that it couldn’t be good.

\----------

Simmons had spent half an hour sitting on her bed, waiting for someone to talk her out of the date. However, no one came, and those who found out actually congratulated her. Albeit, with a slightly confused face, but congratulated her nevertheless. Maybe this date might turn out not that bad afterall? Fitz is still her friend above everything else, so even if it turns sour, things will still be on good terms. Jemma remembered vividly how Fitz had always been a shoulder to cry on after her adventures in Maveth, with sea blue eyes that were always warm to her no matter what. “Yeah,” Jemma muttered to herself, “This date won’t be that bad.”

\----------

The date was very, very bad. Literally the epitome of shittiness. Jemma twirled her fork in her hands as Fitz went on and on about how Mack was skillful, charming, and with arms the size of his face-  
They were startled back into reality as the waitress dropped off the check with a sympathetic smile before leaving them alone again. Every time Simmons tried to consider Fitz as a boyfriend, her mind always traveled back to Daisy, with the brightest smile and a nose that always scrunches up a little when she laughs-  
“Well this has been… fun.” Fitz mumbled as he signed the check and slowly stood up, disappointment painted clearly across his face. They gloomily walked out of the restaurant and out into the cool night air, which felt crisp against Simmons’ skin. “Can I be honest about something?” Jemma looked up at him with subtle surprise but motioned for him to continue. “I think I like Mack.” He said as a hand instinctively went to the back of his neck. Jemma couldn’t help but smile.  
“Fitz, I have known you since ages ago, when you were a little boy at the academy. You have been smitten for that man since you met him.” And at that they both grinned as they walked along the moonlit parking lot towards the slick black S.H.I.E.L.D. car waiting for them. The entire car ride Jemma contemplated telling him about her own crush. He was her best friend. She could tell him anything, right? But then again, if she told him that would mean that he would urge her to ask Daisy out. Which will never happen. So it’s best she stayed on the safe side of this. Simmons' eyes danced along the road, blurring with the darkness of the night sky. Of course Daisy would never like her back. Why would she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write really short chapters. Sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One pining idiot + one slightly less idiotic pining idiot

Daisy shouldn’t have been up this late. She was almost certain the entire team had gone to sleep, knowing that they would probably have another mission tomorrow, but for some reason the inhuman couldn’t fall asleep. Too many thoughts. She wandered along the halls, probably breaking a billion security protocols yet not giving a single shit at this time of day. A faint glow seemed to come from the lab, and Daisy crossed her fingers hoping that it was Fitz, who would babble so much about anything that Daisy wouldn’t have to worry about the thought swirling around in her head. She wandered into the room and by the time she recognized a familiar brown ponytail it was too late. Secretly wishing she wasn’t such a clutz, Daisy picked up the vials she had accidentally knocked over and looked up to face Simmons, who was obviously startled from the nighttime visitor. She looked just as tired as Daisy felt, and from the looks of the bags under her eyes, she had probably been having this problem for a while. “...So. How are you doing this fine evening-” Daisy glanced at her watch and noticed the time. “Morning.” God, Simmons looks beautiful even when she is tired. Daisy felt heat rise in her cheeks as the brunette gave her one of those classic white smiles, even if it did look a little strained.

“Can’t sleep. You?”

“Same,” Daisy replied, noticing how Simmons was avoiding her eyes by any means necessary. “How was the date?” This seems to elicit a genuine response as Simmons looked up so fast that Daisy worried she might get whiplash.

“W- what?” She asked nervously, looking around for anyone nearby yet clearly knowing nobody was. Looking down she sighed with obvious defeat. “It just didn’t work out. We both had-” She hesitated, “Have eyes for someone else.” At that Daisy eyed her curiously, not knowing how to respond. So Operation FitzSimmons didn’t work out, but there’s definitely someone else who Jemma likes. Probably someone just as gorgeous and smart and dashingly British. Great. She gave the scientist one of her patented weary smiles, looking away before Simmons could notice its slight wobble. 

“So,” Daisy mumbled, turning back towards Simmons with a clearly strained poker face. “Who is this mystery person?” Simmons’ eyes widened just a little, and Daisy could see that her fingers nervously started fidgeting with whatever gadget she was working on. Daisy recalled Hunter teaching her something about this while playing poker, yet for the life of her couldn’t remember what. 

“Oh, um, well they have these deep brown eyes that somehow turn to honey when the sun hits them just right. Oh, and they have the goofiest laugh I have ever heard, which never fails to make me smile too. They can also be really, really dense sometimes.” Simmons said, smiling to herself as the taller agent sported the most concentrated look the world has ever seen. Could it be? Maybe? Hah, good one Daisy. Like she would ever, ever like the inhuman the same way. Daisy looked up to see light brown eyes watching her, like they were waiting for something. The scientist bit her lip, corners of mouth curving upward into one of the most dazzling smiles Daisy has ever seen. “Did I mention that they can be incredibly dense?” And not a moment later the taller agent felt soft lips crash against hers and h- holy shit. Jemma Simmons was kissing her. And Daisy was kissing her back. A billion fireworks exploded in her mind as she kissed the brunette’s lips, smelling of strawberries and the same soap all S.H.E.I.L.D. agents use, yet for some reason on her it smells so much sweeter and-

Simmons pulled back just a little bit, looking up slightly into Daisy’s eyes. The inhuman felt a million sparks beneath her skin as the brunette brushed her thumb across her lower lip, a lovestruck grin plastered across her face. “Would you maybe like to go out with me sometime?” Daisy excitedly whispered, finding it very hard to be quiet given that there was a mixture of absolute joy and pure adrenaline running through her veins. Simmons simply leaned forward, eyes closed with her forehead resting against Daisy’s. The agent swears she has never seen anyone more beautiful than the woman standing before her, and her cheeks ache from smiling too long. She couldn’t help it.

Looking up Jemma Simmons rested a hand on Daisy’s cheek, golden eyes glimmering with tears. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Love isn’t patient and kind and humble. Love is messy and horrible and selfish and bold. It’s not finding your perfect half. It’s the trying and reaching and failing. Love is being willing to ruin your good painting for the chance at a great one.  
-Alice Wu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaah hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
